


Waste of Talent

by ThrillerTheKiller



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forgive me for I have sinned, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am so sorry, Obsession, Please Don't Kill Me, Shameless Smut, Teen Crush, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, reader is 2kool4skool, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillerTheKiller/pseuds/ThrillerTheKiller
Summary: High school is stupid. Your single dad who animates for a living is, too. Also can't forget about obsessive crushes on ink demons.So what if you stayed out three hours past your curfew and sorta kinda got drunk? That didn't mean Joey had to drag you out to the studio he works at to babysit you.After all, you end up doing much worse than staying out past your curfew with a douchebag ink demon who you just happened to start obsessing over.





	Waste of Talent

**Author's Note:**

> GOD, why am I PUBLISHING this...
> 
> Hey, hey, hey, I'm TK and here today with nothing but sin.
> 
> Yay...
> 
> I can't help it, okay! I have problems! So, here's an entire smutshot dedicated to said problems.
> 
> It's probably not even very good, in hindsight...
> 
> Oh, well. Deal with it. I'm actually really nervous and still have NO CLUE WHY I'm publishing this when it's probably AWFUL!
> 
> UGH!
> 
> *runs away*
> 
> I'M SORRY PLEASE ENJOY

It wasn't like you were asking to be dragged out to Joey Drew Studios every single damn day. You didn't get down on one knee and beg your father, who happened to be Joey Drew himself, to please oh please take you to his extra special occupation as an animator and lock you in some musty office while he went off and screamed at his workers for breathing wrong.  
  
But that was what happened, anyway.  
  
Sixteen years old (on the verge of seventeen) and you were wasting your life away in some failing workshop. Hooray.  
  
So, let's rewind: you didn't ask for this. Joey Drew, on the other hand, who I once again remind you was your asshat father, would completely disagree with your rebellious protests. Okay, so maybe you told him you were going to a study group with a few friends when you really went to a stupid party that was thrown by some senior at your high school who you were distantly acquainted with, and maybe you came stumbling home three hours past your curfew with the unmistakable smell of alcohol on your breath, and maybe you decided that you had had enough of Joey's incessant lecturing and cussed your own father out.  
  
Did that really justify having your entire social life ripped away from your fingertips?  
  
Deep, deep down, you knew that the answer was a wholehearted yes, but being the surly teenager that you were, you continued sulking and growling at your lone parental figure under your breath in the empty room.  
  
This had been your life for the past few weeks. As part of your punishment, you were no longer allowed a split second away from Joey Drew's watchful gaze unless it was to go to school. Either way, the moment you were dismissed from your "education" (your personal opinion was that school was simply mind-numbing propaganda, much to your grades' and thus, Joey's dismay), you were to immediately hop your rebellious little self into your car, shift that thing into drive, and haul ass to the workshop to meet your father like he was a demeaning checkpoint to keep your bad behavior under wraps.  
  
It was utterly infuriating and there was no escape. If you disobeyed his will for even the smallest of things, then Joey would work his magic and poof! Your car would disappear right before your eyes! Where did it go, I wonder? Certainly not the town dump.  
  
So here you were, throwing away precious time in some achingly abandoned office, expected to be doing your schoolwork like a good little girl so that you would be ready to start the day tomorrow. Another agonizingly boring day. However, as we have already established, you were too cool for school, and were instead doodling nothing in particular (lies) on a stray piece of paper. After all, you were the daughter of an animator. It would be a sin to be a less than stellar artist, as if nothing else you did ever strayed from being virtuous.  
  
Believe me, you will be straying far from virtuous today.  
  
Speaking of sin while we hark back to the topic of homework, it wasn't like you would be able to concentrate anyway. There was a minor problem there, you see, that came in the form of the dancing demon himself, Bendy.  
  
Short story first: Somehow, being the maniac that he was, Joey Drew had managed to make his cartoons come to life.  
  
Shocking, ain't it?  
  
Now for the long story: The thing was that, well, Joey never really told you that those silly cartoons who everyone fawned over (especially the creepy fangirls at your high school) had come to life. No mention whatsoever. Not even a, "Hey, (Y/N), since you're my daughter and I love you and all I think you should know that those stupid things I animate are actually alive great okay good talk!"  
  
This had made for some pretty awkward conversation the day you started this endless cycle of boring. Your father had started spewing some bullshit about the "Illusion of Living" while driving you to the studio with him over the weekend a few weeks ago or whatever, so by then you had effectively tuned out to a whining buzz in the back of your head, similar to an irksome fly. If you had been paying attention, then you would have been able to string together a few sneaking suspicions from what he said and form a hypothesis close to the truth to prepare yourself for who you were about to meet, but alas, the sights outside your window were simply too fascinating to resist, and you had burned away time by ogling at passing objects.  
  
When the ride ended, you had crossed your arms and stomped after your father into the workshop, where he had introduced you to his employees like a show dog on a leash. You had refused to be impressed by their polite greetings and instead grunted unintelligibly in reply. Joey Drew, seemingly at the end of his rope with you, had then squared his jaw angrily and shepherded you away from the mulling crowd of workers who were deeply troubled by your lack of appropriate responses. Along the way to his office, he had whispered furiously in your ear about manners and not embarrassing him even further than you already had, then finished off the millionth lecture he gave you with a warning to behave yourself and to try to stay calm.  
  
Well, that was an odd statement. Stay calm over what?  
  
Unfortunately, you didn't have to wonder for long. Your destination had soon loomed upon you and your father took a few paces ahead to reach the door before you could and hold it open for you.  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of opening a door myself," you had grumbled, glaring daggers at him as you passed by.  
  
This angry gesture, however, had distracted you from the real elephant in the room. Well, the real ink demon, wolf, and angel in the room. The three had been lounging around in seperate corners of the space, only perking up when they saw your fresh face, though you yourself still hadn't noticed the cartoon characters. Joey stepped in his office after you, blinked at the ink entities, then at you. Another bad-tempered sneer was shot toward your father before you finally looked away. A few moments later, your glowering gaze traveled from your feet, to the floor, then landing on a strangely familiar, pale white face.  
  
Bendy had narrowed his eyes at you once you had locked gazes.  
  
There was no word to describe the bolt of intense emotion that had shoot through you at that moment and no, it was most certainly not love, you goddamn hopeless romantics. It was more like a mixture of fear, shock, and horror. A shrill screech had escaped you and you promptly fell back onto your ass in front of three living cartoons.  
  
"Everyone, this is my daughter, (Y/N)," Joey had announced pleasantly, only adding to your embarrassment.  
  
"Hi, (Y/N)," Boris had been the first to say, bushy tail thumping underneath him.  
  
You wondered if you had taken any illicit drugs at the party that had landed you in this mess.  
  
"Hello," Alice Angel had added in a dreamy tone, not even meeting your wide-eyed stare as her black optics trailed after dust motes floating in the air.  
  
Bendy didn't said anything and  had simply straightened up from the corner he was slouched in. You had felt your stomach drop at the movement. Now that the initial shock wore off, you had begun to actually take in what you were seeing and you hadn't been sure what exactly to make of it. For one thing, the Bendy you saw in the cartoon had nothing on the real life depiction before you. Six feet tall; a narrow face; skinny limbs; long, hooked horns that definitely carried a more menacing aura than the cute and small ones the actual cartoon had, and an amused and almost predatory gleam in his eyes came together to make quite the intimidating being.  
  
"So, you're gonna start slaving your own kid away at work," the ink demon had spoke up with a high, cold voice that  perfectly matched the one in the show as he referred to Joey. "Isn't that a bit harsh, even for you?"  
  
"It's not slavery," the head animator had bristled at this unexpected remark. "It just takes a lot of work. And no, she isn't going to work here, but she's going to start staying here with me over the weekend and in the afternoon, so I thought it would be nice to introduce you to her."  
  
"Okay," the ink demon had said in a stupid tone, stuck his forked tongue out at Joey, then left the room to wreak havoc on the rest of the studio while cackling, leaving you behind to stare after his slightly swaying tail as he disappeared.  
  
You soon found out that his disrespect was not only for Joey, but for the entire studio and everything in it, which happened to include you by chance. In the few weeks you had been babysat by your father like a toddler, Bendy had ruined half of your wardrobe by spilling ink bottles over you, stolen two of your backpacks, and overall was a complete dick to anyone he crossed paths with.  
  
You liked him a little bit.  
  
Okay, maybe you started to have a slight crush on this asshole devil.  
  
_Alright_. You were completely and hopelessly infatuated with him.  
  
You couldn't help it! You were just some utterly confused hormonal wreck of a teenager and you had a weird taste in guys. For whatever reason, fucking the bane of Joey Drew Studios was greatly appealing to you. So what if Bendy seemed to revel in your suffering and there was also that slight problem of him being made of literal ink? Over the couple of weeks that you had been carrying out your punishment for being a typical teenager, you allowed your gaze to wander over the many workers but none caught your eye like he did, not even the notoriously handsome Sammy Lawrence. At first, you were a bit horrified to realize you were exactly like those freaks at school who obsessed over the show like it was gospel but you quickly got over it with some help from another afternoon at the studio, during which Bendy had decided to drop by the workspace Joey had reserved for you and pester you the entire time.  
  
What could you do about it? After all, he was quite funny and it was especially cute how he didn't take things such as being ignored too well. Sometimes the ink demon would even purposefully try to confuse and fluster you, despite you putting on your usual "I'm so cool look at me" mask. However, you weren't exactly friends, perse. More like acquaintances. Or "I hate your dad so by definition I hate you too and I'm going to make your life a living hell so how about that weather?"  
  
This was pretty much how your conversations went with the ink demon who constantly tried tarnishing your reputation as an all around cool and unconcerned (whatever) teenager. There were times where you had tried starting a normal conversation with him. You really did try. For example, one time you were waiting for Joey outside of his office with Bendy, who was standing uncomfortably close to you and being awkwardly silent.  
  
"So, um, how old are you?" You had tried asking, not only to pass the time, but also because you weren't enirely sure he was in your age range and you really wanted to know so you could pursue the age of consent laws for your state.  
  
Apparently the answer was an ink pipe being burst over your head and loud heckles. You weren't deterred, however. With a bit more digging and a few seemingly offhanded questionnaires towards one of the nicer employees known as Shawn Flynn, he told you that it had been eighteen years since Joey installed the Ink Machine. You assumed that meant that the ink demon you had been scrambling after was eighteen.  
  
The next few days after that had been spent with you bothering your friends at school about the age of consent.  
  
So, here you were, a week or so after that revelation, still holed up in the failing animation studio, drawing when you should really be catching up on the schoolwork you had fallen severely behind on in light of your new obsession. But no, Bendy just had to haunt every single waking thought you had, so in honor of this raving infatuation, your drawings mainly centered around him.  
  
Extremely lewd depictions of him.  
  
Honestly, you weren't even sure if he had a dick, but that didn't mean you couldn't dream/hope/obsess over the idea, right?  
  
Joey would be horrified to know what you were wasting your talent on. The thought was sickly pleasing to you, like it was your metaphorical punch in the face for your father. Inwardly snorting at the look you imagined that he would get on his face if he found out, you returned your attention back to the paper version of Bendy who was cupping the thick, black addition you gave him between his thighs while staring up through his 2D prison with his forked tongue hanging out and a raised eyebrow.  
  
It was cute. And hot. Too bad it was only a drawing.  
  
Fully immersed in the world of ink and paper (and fangirling), you didn't notice the cartoon devil himself appear into the workspace you were forced to spend your afternoons in, sniffing around for havoc to wreak. On the other hand, Bendy had immediately noticed your lack of attention with a grin and slipped into the shadows at the edge of the room to make a wide berth around you as he prepared to sneak up on your backside. If you were to look over at him now, then all you would be able to see would be the faint glimmer of long, pearly white fangs. Bendy continued his slow approach and curled his thin, spade-tipped tail at the thought of all the fun he would get out of you.  
  
Not the kind you're thinking, you sinners.  
  
Mostly, he was in anticipation of doing something such as dumping an ink bottle over you and your work, whining in your ear, or stealing your bookbag. Anything to get you flustered. He wasn't nearly on the same level of infatuation that you were but the ink demon could appreciate things from a distance, even if you were the daughter of the man he hated. That just made his aggravating antics all the more enjoyable. It was like his own little revenge on Joey, through his daughter.  
  
By now, Bendy was almost directly upon you. He coiled his tail, tensed his muscles, sucked in a breath, then pounced.  
  
"HEYA (Y/N) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shrieked in your ear and latched onto the back of your chair, nearly making it topple over.  
  
Nothing but sheer panic gripped you in that moment. You jerked up, dropped your pen, realized exactly who had interrupted you, then threw yourself over your drawing in a vain attempt to cover it so that the real life version wouldn't notice exactly what it was depicting.  
  
"Oh my god!" You hollered, looking behind you to see the smirking devil. "Can you not?"  
  
"Can I not what?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you even doing here?!"  
  
"Saying hi to my favorite person. So, hi."  
  
"Great, now leave!"  
  
"But I just got here. Didn't ya miss me?"  
  
"I don't even want to be here," you retorted as you felt your throat closing up from the combination of the near death experience and close proximity of the cartoon.  
  
"Then why are you here."  
  
"Because I have to be."  
  
"Good, 'cause I'd be lonely without you here," he teased with a wide smile that was more like bearing his teeth than anything.  
  
Some of your teenager habits had returned to you after getting over the nasty surprise you suffered through. "Whatever."  
  
Bendy simply sneered, retracted his steely grip from the back of your chair, and tried peeling you off of the table you were practically glued on top of. "Okay, so, whaddya drawing?"  
  
_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ , was the only thought on your mind as he tugged at your wrists and pushed against your chair. "Get out!"  
  
"I just wanna see," came the ink demon's falsely innocent reply as he continued trying to chase you away from your desk.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Get out, Bendy!"  
  
"Get out, (Y/N)!" He mocked viciously in a shrill cry similar to yours. "Jesus Christ, you'd think I was committing a homicide, you're so loud."  
  
Taking this statement completely out of context, you flushed and stiffened against the drawing you were hiding. Of course the damn demon himself had to drop by when you were being an obsessive loon over him, of course, life had decided to deprive you of an ounce of luck and do this, embarrassed by your crush who was a literal fucking six foot tall cartoon character made by your own father, no less, but somehow your mind decided that he would look nice with a dick and now this--  
  
While you were slowly deteriorating into hysterics, Bendy had started frustratingly scrabbling at your sides to rip you away from your "art". It was no longer just a simple joke for the hell of it. Your stubborn howling had transcended from the realm of humor to a personal feud with Bendy, a challenge, and he did not back away from a challenge.  
  
However skinny he was, Bendy was quite proud to say that he had a bit of strength in his inky muscles, and eventually yanked your screeching self away from the desk. You fell to the floor, snarling, staring up angrily at ceiling. The anger you felt at being evicted immediately turned to panic and you scrambled back onto your seat, trying to take back the picture that Bendy had stole before he could look at it. He simply chortled at your pitiful attempts, pushed you off of him, then retreated a few paces away from you.  
  
_This is it. This is where I die._ You told yourself, nothing short of mortified as you buried your face in your hands and curled into a shuddering ball on top of your chair.  
  
Between your fingers, you could see Bendy scrutinizing your paper, then without looking up, raising a single eyebrow just like you had drawn (though the dick was not included).  
  
That does it. You squeezed your misty optics shut and began making plans to change your name to Josefina Ramirez-Velasquez the Third and run away to Mexico with a lifetime supply of chocolate. The almost stunned silence that met the reveal of your drawing to Bendy continued to drag on and further sharpen the spiraling dismay you felt.  
  
"Is this really what you think of me?" Bendy finally spoke up unreadably, eyebrow still cocked as he looked at you over the paper he had raised to his face.  
  
Swallowing your stifling anxiety, you managed to part your fingers and somewhat meet the ink demon's gaze while trembling uncontrollably.  
  
He held your gaze, glanced to the paper, back at you, then suddenly broke out into a rumbling purr. "I think I can do that for you."  
  
_What_ .  
  
Even further confusing you, he closed the space he had previously put between the two of you, and using the table as leverage, he leaned over and pressed his lips against yours without any warning. You pulled your hands away from your face and squeaked in disbelief, staring avidly at the ink demon who had his eyes shut softly, face gone slightly gray. Almost choking on your sheer amazement, you didn't even return the touch until much later but even then it was just a slight lean and Bendy was already pulling away, leaving you completely dumbfounded.  
  
"I always knew you liked me more than you should, but to go this far?" He purred and traced his gloved hand under your chin, flicking his tail to where your drawing laid on the desk, forgotten. "That's almost like a waste of talent."  
  
This shattered the almost dreamlike, fluttery sensation that had gripped you and made your head feel like it was about to fall off your shoulders. You opened your mouth, ready to give a stinging retort, but were silenced by Bendy pulling your face back toward his while your lips were still parted. The thin, forked tongue that he had stuck out at you all those times was now being slowly dragged across your bottom lip. You felt your eyes roll back in spite of yourself and your hands pressed against his shoulders before wrapping themselves around his neck. The taste of ice and paper washed over you and you involuntarily shivered, the butterflies in your stomach erupting. Bendy's gloved hands fell away from your face to your hips and then your thighs, pulling you up from your chair so he could steal it and then drape you over him. You tried to not squeal at the sudden rearrangement and instead pressed yourself further against the ink demon and the absolutely amazing feeling of his tongue sliding against yours.  
  
He pulled away, leaving you panting, but immediately repositioned his fangs onto your neck. Small impressions were left behind wherever he dug them into your skin and you gasped at each one. It was almost surreal to think that the terror of Joey Drew Studios, the dancing demon, a literal cartoon who you just happened to be obsessed with was rocking his hips against yours ever so slightly while leaving bite marks all over your neck and slowly moving his hands up from your thighs to the hem of your shirt. Eventually, it just became too much to bear. You arched your back into the touches and groaned. Though you couldn't see it, Bendy rolled his eyes at this and started pressing his fangs against your collarbone. It was easy to forget that you were the daughter of his literal creator and it was even easier to reduce you to a trembling mess on top of him. He slid his hands up your shirt.  
  
You gasped and had to refrain from digging your nails into the ink demon's shoulders at the feeling of his gloved fingers tracing up your sides all the way to the band of your bra. He paused for a moment, lapping at the nape of your neck, then decided to pull up at your shirt until it was thrown over your head and forgotten. Cold air met your flushed skin with another gasp. Bendy then finally pulled away from your neck, flicked his half-lidded eyes from your chest back to your increasingly bashful self, then purred while offering another openmouthed kiss. This was mainly done to distract you from his hands coming back up to your chest to start sliding off your bra straps and to fiddle with the hooks on the back without much resistance. On the other hand, you had begun to chance slow movement down the ink demon's chest. The journey was interrupted, however, by Bendy once again moving away from your face to pant against your cleavage and pull at the thin layer of fabric still covering it.  
  
_Oh, fuck,_ you thought, blushing harder than ever before while you could have sworn you felt something thick bumping against your still clothed thigh.  
  
While Bendy traced the outline of your bra with a faint coo, you took a quick glance downward.  
  
Well, damn. So he did have a dick. And a nice-looking one, too, you internally complimented, hating the way your mouth watered slightly at the sight or how an ache opened up between your legs. You watched it with wide eyes as it twitched slightly once Bendy started sucking on one of your breasts while trying to find a way to peel your bra all the way off. A soft cry escaped you and you tilted your head back from the tingling sensations shooting through you.  
  
"So, you're a virgin still, huh," Bendy remarked huskily once he finally unclasped your bra and tossed it away. "That's funny. From the way Joey talks about you, you'd think that you're a complete whore. But you're not. Nope. Just for me."  
  
He trailed back down to your legs and squeezed them as he said this, flicking his forked tongue over one of your nipples briefly, though from the way his hands were tensed you could infer that he was immensely holding himself back. You bit your lip and wondered if you could somehow turn the tables on him but the moment he closed his mouth around you after a few teasing licks, you felt your entire train of thought melt along with you. A palm was pressed between your thighs softly and you bucked against it without any consideration.

“Jesus Christ,” you heard the ink demon murmur lowly between the teeth he had pressed against your skin.

Instead of answering, you let your eyes roll back and hands slide further down Bendy's chest until they were at his stomach, then right above his waist, then--

The devil stiffened. Your hand had wrapped around the base of his cock. He felt his gray-dusted face grow a shade darker and he pulled his face away from your chest to watch you from flickering black eyes, gaze dropping down to your hand briefly before returning to your slowly burning face.

“Y'know, if you wanted it, you coulda just asked,” he growled and pushed his hips forward when you still hadn't moved your hand, “instead of just sitting in here all alone.”

At the sudden motion of his hips, you swallowed whatever apprehension that had taken hold of you and began to slowly trace him all the way up to the tip. A shudder greeted you and the ink demon panted, keeping his tail from thrashing at your grip. You silently thanked whatever god was out there that you had at least made it to second base before this and tried finding a pace in between the slight squeezes you gave around Bendy’s length. Whether you should be happy that at least some feelings were returned by your crush, disgusted by jerking off a cartoon, or an embarassed wreck, you weren't sure, but it was hard to ignore the faces Bendy was making underneath you. It was cute but you probably were pulling the exact same (if not worse) expressions from one of his gloved hands still kneading at your chest.

Biting your lip, you twisted your wrist suddenly and swiped your thumb over the tip. A dark snarl came from the demon underneath you and your breath hitched at the noise. Never have you heard something like _that_ come out of him. Then, swallowing more of the anxiety starting to bubble underneath your skin, you pressed a quick kiss to his slightly parted lips and then slid off of his lap, one hand still on his cock.

Bendy suddenly lifted his head back up from where it was tilted over the back of the chair to watch you with narrowed, glittering eyes, horns gleaming in the dim light. You were now at eye level with the thick, jet-black length you had been tugging on. At this proximity, you could see the few beads of ink that had welled on tip.

 _I'm gonna get fucking ink poisoning_ , you thought, discarded of your doubts, then took the ink demon in your mouth.

A groan immediately sounded and you felt Bendy place a hand on the back of your head while his tail curled from the sudden warmth wrapping around him. He pushed himself forward a few hairs until you took more of him in. You could barely take the entire length before gagging against it. This didn't faze the ink demon, who simply purred deeply and rocked his hips forward, encouraging you to bob your head. Bolts of pleasure made his tail stiffen when you finally yielded and began swirling your tongue across his tip while occasionally taking as much as you could in your mouth. What you didn't notice was him taking his hand away from your head to pull off his gloves but you were keeping an eye on his expression out of the corner of your gaze. Thankfully, it was one of dark gray bliss, occasionally twisting when you grazed your teeth against him. The moment you were starting to take this experiment in stride and settling into a standard pace, the ink demon pulled you off of him with a wet pop. You squealed, stared up at him with enormous eyes, then were silenced by him dragging you back up to his face with a long growl. Unlike the last few times, the deep kiss he gave you wasn't teasing or for the pure fact of messing with you. With his tongue sliding against the inside of your teeth, now ungloved fingertips gripping your hips so hard that they would probably bruise, you could tell that you had completely overstepped the boundaries of some meaningless frisking.

As if to prove your point, Bendy stood up, lifting you along with him, and pinned you against your desk. Papers scattered at the sudden disturbance, including the one that showed off the drawing that landed you in this position. It fell facedown on the ground to be forgotten.

You wrapped your still clothed legs around the ink demon’s hips and splayed your hands against his chest. The problem of the fabric would soon be remedied, to your relief, when Bendy pulled his tongue away from yours and began fumbling with the button of your jeans. With a bit of help, it unsnapped, a zipper sounding soon after. Your jeans had been barely tugged off when Bendy slipped one hand down them and pressed his thin fingers against the hot ache between your legs. You cried out, arching your back into the touch and frantically tore off the restricting clothes.

“I never knew you liked me _this_ much,” the devil huffed in your ear and pulled his hand away to rub his thumb over you through your already soaked underwear. “I honestly thought you were just another stupid high schooler latching onto every guy that looked at you. Glad you changed my mind, though.”

Once again, you couldn't muster a response, instead gasping out his name while hanging onto his skinny shoulders for dear life. The ink demon stifled an almost schoolgirl-like giggle at this and hooked a finger under the band keeping your underwear on. Then the clothing _magically_ flew off of you and left you utterly exposed and shivering on top of the table he had you pinned to.

“Guess I gotta return the favor now,” he rumbled against your neck and nipped at the spot while teasing his fingertips across you.

“Please,” you managed to breathe back without digging your fingernails into his back from the effort of speech.

In response, the ink demon fixed his lips onto yours, then slid one long, thin finger inside.

“Fuck!” You cried, breaking the kiss and burying your burning face into Bendy's neck.

He panted and you felt his cock twitch against your thigh again once he started twisting his hand. Your vision blurred and you gasped, scrabbling at his back. Another finger was added. A shrill cry that didn't seem to belong to you escaped you and you grasped for one of his hooked horns at the instense pleasure ripping through you from his fingers pumping in and out of you. It wasn't long until he decided that you had enough and pulled his now slick hand away. You protested with a neeedy whine, watching through hazy optics as the ink demon studied the coating on his fingers then stuck them out for you to clean off. Without even being asked, you took the two digits in your mouth and sucked them free of the residue you left behind. An appreciative purr noted this and Bendy removed his fingers and went back to lapping at your neck while rolling his hips forward. You whined softly and pulled him in closer with your legs around his waist until you could feel his length press against the inside of your thigh.

“(Y/N),” the devil groaned, forgetting whose daughter you were in light of the recent events and sliding a hand down to his cock to press the tip against you.

“Please...” you repeated in a squeak while hanging onto him,the desk underneath you already creaking.

With one more ginger movement, Bendy answered your pleads and slipped in. You gasped, pressed your bare chest against his, then let your eyes flutter shut. The warmth you had begun to feel was then quickly replaced with an uncomfortable, dull pain. The ink demon on top of you noticed this from the hissing noises you were making and cooed reassuringly, sliding himself in all the way to the hilt. His tail stiffened behind him at the heat and shocking pleasure that you had yet to feel.

He tried waiting.

He really did.

But it was just too hard to resist tearing you apart.

Growling, the tall cartoon pulled out slightly and snapped forward again. You let out a soft scream from the sudden movement, only goading him on as he tried finding a pace. Tears began stinging your eyes, but it wasn’t from the pain.

It felt absolutely _amazing._

You spread your legs as far apart as possible while Bendy grunted over you and held your hips to keep you in place. Now you were sure that there would be black and blue bruises across your skin in the shape of the ink demon's fingertips to match the bitemarks that he had surely left behind. Too bad you had school tomorrow. Everyone would notice the blemishes on your neck, except for maybe your clueless father.

That wasn't the main thing on your mind, though. In fact, nothing was on your mind. All coherent thoughts were swept away with your virginity and new ones were kept from forming by every thrust into you. By now, Bendy decided that you were perfectly fine and had increased the pace to a jarring slap. You moaned loudly in appreciation of this and peeled yourself away from his chest to arch your back over the table while gazing at the devil with half-lidded, hazy eyes. His own obsidian black optics were squeezed shut as he lashed his tail and panted. In a few moments, he must have sensed your stare, because he opened his eyes slightly and looked up at you. The hard stare melted slightly and he lifted a hand to cup the side of your face, which was an extremely gentle gesture in contrast to the harsh thrusts he gave in the meantime. A purr once more rumbled in the back of the ink demon's throat and he snapped his hips forward to your pleasure.

You yelped at this, then once more leaned up to give Bendy a series of desperate, sloppy kisses while repeatedly sighing his name, the sound being almost dramatic. It wasn't like you were trying to pretend you were in some random 16 year old’s fanfiction (haha…), but you just could barely believe that the cartoon you had been mooning over for weeks was fucking you over your desk. You tightened around his cock, just to make sure he was real.

Yup. Definitely real.

A giddy smile began to spread across your face but on the other hand, Bendy gasped at the sudden tightness on _top_ of how you just naturally felt and snarled darkly. That wiped the smile off your face for sure, as well as making your stomach drop. The feeling of pleasure, however, only grew deeper, nearly pulling you under into your first orgasm. When your cries had grown louder and you were only a few thrusts away from spilling over into a trembling mess, the ink demon suddenly pulled out. You gasped and shivered at the cold that rushed against your thighs in the absence of the previous presence. You were about to open your mouth in an angry protest but his lips being slammed against yours silenced you, then, pulling away after his tongue had thoroughly searched your mouth, Bendy flipped you over so that you were facedown on the rickety table. Shocked, cold, and denied of release, you hissed but the sound faded away the moment the ink demon pressed a hand to your back and slammed inside again.

You screamed and writhed underneath him as he growled, setting a grueling pace that jarred you forward with every thrust. The knot that had disappeared briefly immediately returned with more intensity than ever and made you try to press back against the devil while gripping the edge of the table for some leverage. He leaned slightly over your back, holding the table alongside you with one hand while the other held onto your side. Suddenly, Bendy shifted the angle of his hips. Your eyes widened as you let out a squeal that ended with a guttural groan but that perfect little spot was still left unbrushed. The ink demon hissed at this and continued angling himself, trying to find what would send you over the edge. His motions became jerky and erratic, with no clear tempo, but that was hardly what you were focused on. Your mind had latched into the idea of release and you needily pursued the thought with the rolling of your hips and soft moans you let out with every breath.

“Bendy, please!” You begged in a high whine when he had yet to hit that perfect spot.

That was the final straw for the ink demon behind you. He coiled his tail around one of your ankles and slapped harshly against you in a desperate last attempt to pull you under.

It worked.

You gasped, snapped your eyes open, and let out a long, tight wail while tightening around his length and letting go of the knot that had built up inside of you.

“Fuck, (Y/N), _yes_!” You barely heard Bendy hiss from behind you as he buried himself in to the hilt, spilling both literally and metaphorically.

White hot waves washed over you, both of your recent orgasm and the sticky fluid that Bendy shot out. Similarly to you, the ink demon had his jaw dropped and eyes wide as he rode out the last intense sensations sweeping over him with a few final bucks of his hips, then stillness.

The haze you felt had faded. A purr rumbling in his throat, Bendy slid out, blinking away the spots that danced over his eyes. You almost didn't want him to go but you told yourself that that was stupid and to stop being such a baby. It was hard, though, considering you were draped over a desk in your father's animation studio while inky black cum from a literal cartoon dripped out between your legs. The said cartoon continued purring as the length between his legs melted away as he pressed a few pecks on the nape of your neck, then stepped away from you entirely. You rolled over to face the ceiling, still laying on the desk and panting.

“I think you should put your clothes on.”

“Probably,” you gasped back, trying to not laugh at Bendy's deadpan tone.

After a few minutes, you finally got up, shuddering at the sweat sticking you to the desk, then pulled on your clothes while Bendy tried poking fun at you at your attempts to freshen up. Finally, you had made yourself somewhat presentable while Bendy leaned against the door. You hesitantly made your way over to him on sore legs.

“So, are you gonna be here tomorrow?” He asked nonchalantly, though his eyes flashed at the question.

“I'm always here. You know that.”

Apparently this was the right answer, because the ink demon purred, pressed one final kiss against your lips, said, “Good,” then left you to stare avidly at the empty space he previously occupied.

Bendy walked casually down the hall leading away from the office you adopted but once he rounded a corner, he broke into a frantic scamper, though he was unsure of where his destination would be.

Was he in love with Joey Drew’s daughter?

Yes?

Definitely?

_Absolutely?_

He tried shaking the image of the drawing you made of him and the way you said his name while you were underneath him out of his head. To distract the ink demon, a door came into view. Not just any door. It was the entrance to Joey Drew’s office. Smirking as a brilliant idea came to mind, Bendy pushed open the door, trying to hold his tail as casually as possible while entering.

“Hello, Bendy,” Joey greeted distractedly a few moments after he entered.

“Heya,” Bendy replied to the man he hated with narrowed eyes and strolled over behind him.

There was a silence.

“I took your daughter's virginity.”

“What?” The animator blinked, still not exactly listening to Bendy as he tried finishing his latest project.

The ink demon tried to not howl with laughter as he waved his creator off. “Ah, it's nothing.”

“Oh. Well, okay.”

Bendy spent the rest of the day having a silent fit of giggles behind your father as he worked. When it was time for him to leave, however, Bendy followed him out to the studio exit. You were already there, waiting for your dad. He greeted you with a hug, pulled away and smiled, then waved you after him as he walked out of the studio into the night.

Before you left, you caught Bendy's stare from the shadows. Grinning halfheartedly, you remembered just how sore your hips were, then waved a goodbye to him.

  
Bendy only let himself smile back once you had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I like this.
> 
> Peace out, Rainbow Trout


End file.
